Post-Djinjago: Our Stories
by Electricity Today
Summary: Nadakhan and his reign of hell have been brought to an end. The ninja have rescued Jay and are home, safe on the Bounty. They remember Nadakhan, the teapot, everything. What they don't know is the torture their beloved blue ninja has gone through. Jay is shaken, hurt, and abused. The ninja can't help him and maintain their sanity at the same time.
1. Chapter 1

Post-Djinjago: Our Stories

 **A/N: I edited the story only so it looked cleaner. No changes to the plot or dialogue have been made.**

 **Kai**

"You like the view?"

The blue ninja must've chosen not to respond to this, either that or he was tuning them out. Kai, as well as the other ninja, wholeheartedly understand the reason for his silent behavior. They let him remain quiet, hard as it was for them to bare.

A mere three hours have passed since the rise of Djinjago and upcoming war was put to an end. Near the beginning, the souls of the fallen ninja as well as Jay fell victim to the newest villain, Nadakhan. Quite recently, everyone's been retrieved and all has been well. But no one knows of the events that happened to Jay while with the pirates, all were too hesitant to ask.

Kai was first to speak, "You like the view?"

For the first time in the three hours aboard the Bounty, Jay looked up to meet Kai's gaze. His eyes were a darker shade than what the red ninja remembered, and they carried a glassy effect. His hair was matted, eyes sunken, showing how truly _hurt_ he was. Jay's most shocking feature was his right eye, once good, now covered in a heap of blisters and hives, swollen beyond repair.

"It's the same old ocean we always see, Kai," he replied.

At this, the spike-haired teen began to worry. Jay always referred to the ninja by their tedious nicknames, as much as they may hate it. One of Kai's was _Hothead_. Any time Jay used their formal name was an insult. The master of fire did his best carry on conversation, "Y-Yeah. The ocean does get pretty lame, huh?"

At this, the blue ninja had no reply. Kai assumed this was simply because there was nothing to reply to.

A soft pitter-patter was heard and soon enough, Zane was in their presence. Kai hadn't anything to say, so he nodded to acknowledge his friend's entrance. The nindroid nodded back and then approached Jay.

"Brother," he spoke, "If you're not busy, might I get a chance to look at your wounds?"

"Sure, I just _fish_ I could get away from this ocean," replied Jay.

Kai chuckled to himself at this, Jay's finally starting to act like himself. Perhaps nothing was wrong with him. Perhaps Jay just needed some time to remain quiet before re-submitting himself to the craziness of the ninja. Perhaps he was okay.

Zane obviously didn't understand the joke, and Jay sighed softly, "Note to self; don't crack a joke when Zane's around,"

Kai watched as the two disappeared off into the ship's laboratory. He took this moment of silence to stare out into the ocean. Everything was going to be fine, just wait and see. But he couldn't assure himself anything.

* * *

 **Zane**

If Zane hadn't the ability to hide emotions so well, he would've spiraled up a panic. Not that he _wasn't_ panicking, because he most certainly was. He just chose not to express it, that's all. A lump rose in his throat upon seeing the wound on Jay's eye. He sensed the strain throbbing beneath the layer of infected skin and bacteria. It was absolutely horrific.

"Brother," he began, "Might I ask how you received that injury?"

The master of lightning remained silent.

"I'm not upset with you brother, I only want to know so I can treat it correctly,"

Zane sighed when Jay made no response. How odd, wasn't he freely communicating with Kai only a moment ago? His silence was brought up from mentioning his wound, the nindroid noticed. Something dreadful must've happened to his eye. Gaining no knowledge on the injury's origins, he'll just have to bandage up Jay's eye and hope for the best. Zane explained the details to his companion. The blue ninja inquired if he was being concealed with an eyepatch.

"Unfortunately no," Zane said, "Just a bandage."

With much ease and grace, the nindroid made an art of beautifying his friend. He stood back to admire his work, "Have you any aches or irritations due to the wrappings?"

"No, thanks Zane!" though Jay's voice projected a jovial mood, the master of ice could easily read that he was unhappy. How was it his friend was saddened? He couldn't tell.

He dismissed Jay and sat down to ponder. Sensei Wu and Lloyd had departed two hours ago in order to settle the rising false accusations and unjustified testimonies of Ninjago City Council, referring to the events at Djinjago. They left Cole in charge, but the white ninja clearly understood that Cole was under a lot of pressure, and resumed the role of leader by himself.

He began to panic, what if he wasn't leading correctly? If an event were to occur, would he be responsible? The thoughts continued blaring through his mind through sunrise.

* * *

 **Cole**

Cole took Jay's silence the worse of all the ninja. He feared if he approached his friend and inquired of his adventures, he might break him and end up sweeping the shards under the rug.

So rather than spending time with his best friend, Cole meandered about the ship. He checked in on Kai and on Zane. He prepared the luggage for Lloyd and Sensei Wu's departure. He fascinated himself with every trivial aspect of life until he ran out of motivation for the task.

By nightfall, Cole was growing tired of the solitude and headed towards the ship's kitchen. He startled himself upon seeing Nya perched on a stool, eating ice cream from the tub.

 _Funny_ , he thought. Eating from the tub would be something Jay would do.

"Nya, what're you doing up so late?"

She shrugged, "Couldn't sleep," Nya handed him a spoon and the two dug into Neapolitan goodness.

Cole was so engrossed in the flavor, he didn't hear what Nya said. He raised his gaze embarrassedly, "Can you repeat that?"

Nya flashed out her dazzling smile, "Sure. I asked, 'How are you Cole?'"

He shrugged and wiped over his chin a bit, feeling the first signs of stubbly unshaved hair. He smiled, thinking that the blue ninja would've laughed at his pubic facial hair and probably say something really stupid like _I mustache you to go shave, you look like a lapdog!_ And when Cole would emerge from the washroom, Jay would say _I'd like to apologize for my shear rudeness, I was being cheeky._

"I'm doing better now that I'm having ice cream," he finally answered.

"Well?" she batted her eyes impatiently, "Cole, aren't you going to ask your girlfriend how she is?"

The black ninja choked a little at this, "Y-Yeah sorry." he cleared his throat. "How're you Nya? Stressed?"

"'Course I am; reconstruction isn't going to be an easy process for Ninjago to go through," she lowered her posture, "I just wish I could help more,"

Cole felt a pang through the heart from this. He shouldn't have, Nya's still being a good person, but he did. It just surprised him that Nya is so ready to help those she didn't know without first bothering to check in on her loved ones. She hadn't once visited Jay or help restock the ship on lost necessary items.

"What about _us_ Nya?" he murmured.

The water master heard this, but didn't understand the question. Cole cleared his throat and tried again, "I mean, why don't you try helping us out first? I'm sure Jay would love to see you after everything he's been through. It's the little things that get people happy,"

Nya nodded, "That's a good idea Cole. I'm glad you're always helping me out with things like this, you're a lot sweeter than you look!"

The master of earth froze. He then put on a fake smile and kissed her cheek. The girl leaned into her boyfriend's ear, slightly pressing her lips to it when whispering, "I'm glad I chose you over him.."

She departed. Cole sat there with the tub of Neapolitan, denying what she said was true.


	2. Chapter 2

Post-Djinjago: Our Stories

 **Nya**

Morning came as soon as all good things did: an eternity passes waiting for their arrival, but once they're here, they last forever. The water ninja skipped her daily routines, passing the baton to her brother instead, in order to make a small breakfast for Jay. She pictured how thankful he'd be, having probably starved while on Misfortune's Keep.

Nya paused, the breakfast tray there in her hands. Starved, the word repeated in her head. Why was it everything came so _harshly_ to Jay? He was always so kind to her, (though his jokes were a literal pain) so what enabled him to deserve to starve? Perhaps it was how he betrayed her and the other ninja when Jay made two wishes to Nadakhan. No, the master of water thought, he paid for that when he discovered he'd been adopted. Besides, she'd already forgiven him for that (Nya wouldn't admit her own three wishes were very, very stupid).

Nya decided that Jay'd starved just _because._ It didn't matter anymore, she would help him recover.

Nya was hesitant to knock at the door, but as she accomplished this, she waited for a response. Jay's voice piped up more suddenly than expected, "Yes? Who is it?"

A smile came to her cherry lips as she pushed open the door, "Jay? It's me, Nya!"

She found him at his desk, scribbling away at who knows what. Most likely blueprints for an invention of sorts. It's good for him to get back into old habits. He gave a slight jolt realizing the person in his room was she, and turned around to face Nya.

A lump rose in the water master's throat when seeing the bandage wrapped around Jay's eye. Imagining what laid beneath the beige tape, it took every inch of her body to keep from hurling. To distract herself, the water ninja held her friend's breakfast before him, trying to assure him a sense of etiquette-ness. He looked up to meet her gaze, Nya felt relieved when he took the tray.

"Thanks, Nya," Jay said, seating the plate in his lap, "You didn't have to do this, you know!"

"I know, I wanted to though," she persisted. If there had been another seat at the blue ninja's desk, Nya would've found it right to sit beside him. However, there wasn't. So she got into an awkward squatting position at his side. It then occurred to her how humiliating it was to be _squatting_ in front of Jay. But it was too late to pretend it never happened, he was already making eye contact with her. Besides, Nya wanted to make Jay feel comfortable, not embarrassed. She could sacrifice her dignity for the blue ninja, sure she could.

"Jay," she began in a sweet voice, "What's wrong? Be honest! You're worrying the gang and I, we just want to know what's up,"

"Nothing, Nya, I'm fine,"

She began to stare him down, but then he did something that caused her to stop. Jay smiled at her, the same smile imprinted in her memory from all the jovial times they've shared together. Nya felt her heart skip a beat, what a gorgeous smile her friend could manage.

The water ninja hadn't the heart to refuse to smile back. She began laughing, a song of happiness. How wonderful it was to see Jay smile again.

Nya stood back up, "Now go on and eat! I'm sure you're famished! If you need more, the other ninja and I will be in the kitchen,"

"I gotcha. Thanks!"

Nya left his bedroom with a smile on her face and a skip in her step. The encounter couldn't have gone more well. Jay was completely fine, he had to be. How else could he smile with such passion, reflecting the same old smile from their youth?

Traveling down the Bounty's hall, Nya gave her boyfriend a peck on the cheek before disappearing into her personal quarters.

* * *

 **Cole**

In pursuit, the black ninja was headed towards his best friend's room. Seeing his girlfriend in the hallway, he prepared a fake smile and congratulated her on her looks when being granted with a kiss. Once boy and girl parted ways, the frown on Cole's face returned. He confronted Jay's door and entered without waiting for a response.

He found his friend perched upon his bed, staring up at the shiplap ceiling. He seated himself beside Jay.

"Hey, Zaptrap," Cole greeted, a twinkle in his dark eyes. Jay's face portrayed no response, yet still replied, "'Sup Dirt Clod"

The master of earth then readjusted himself so he was lying down beside him. He twiddled his thumbs together, thinking of something to say.

"I, uh," started Cole, "I noticed Nya was leaving your room. She looked quite happy"

"..."

"I'm assuming you lied to her?"

"Yeah," Jay muttered, he turned to his side to face his Cole. Upon looking at him, Cole found the most serene beauty. Sure, his lips were chapped, hair dotted in dandruff, and the entire right side of his face was surrounded in a bandage, but the master of earth couldn't help smiling at the sky of blue in his eyes, well, his _one_ eye.

He noticed Jay was waiting for his response, so he made up one as well as he could, "Don't blame you.. Uh, whaddya do?"

"Smiled," replied the freckle face, "She must really not understand me, she still buys into my fake smiles,"

Cole tilted his head at this, "It's really obvious when you're unhappy, though"

Jay sighed, "Not to Nya,"

The black ninja winced, "I'm sorry for you Jay, I really am,"

"Don't be," came the sullen response. By this point, the blue ninja redirected his gaze to Cole's hair. He continued, "I've been in the friend zone long enough. I'm fine with it,"

The master of earth frowned, "But if the fact Nya and I are together upsets you that much I cou—"

Jay leapt up and grabbed Cole by his shirt collar, " _No_ Cole, you _mustn't_ break up with her,"

The elder looked unconvinced. Jay's fists tightened their grasp, then loosened.

"S-Sorry," he murmured.

"It's fine,"

The two readjusted their positions and cuddled together, but totally in a masculine way*, on the bed.

Their silence was momentary but eerie, both wanted to break it. Thankfully, Cole stepped in, "When.. When you're ready to talk..."

Jay flinched, "...About Nadakhan?"

"And Djinjago in general.." fumbled Cole, "Think of me, won't you? I'm always here for you to talk to."

"'Kay," murmured the master of lightning.

And that was that.

* * *

 **Kai**

Kai finished his sisters chores and began to amble around the ship. His head began to pound, so naturally, the red ninja took some Advil.

He encountered Cole in the game room and challenged him to a game of foosball. After losing more than once, Kai suggested the two watch a film together. Neither really cared what was on, as long as blood was involved and romance excluded.

Not really paying attention to the film, which happened to be The Ballad of Ricky Bobby** the red ninja turned to face Cole, "How are you?" It was the most easy thing he could think of to say.

"Fine.. thinking," Cole muttered.

"Ohhh that's not good," Kai teased, "But seriously, what are you thinking about?"

The black ninja gave him a look Kai couldn't define, he looked sunken and tiny, yet miraculously brave. Cole patted the back of his hair uncomfortably, as he normally does, "Can I be honest here?"

"Please do," replied Kai.

"I was thinking about your sister,"

The spike-haired boy sat upright, as if simultaneously being struck by some great force, "Why? What's wrong? Is she okay?"

Cole used his hand to wave off the negating questions, "Yes, yes, she's fine. I assure you, Kai. I was just..." he trailed off.

Kai looked up to his superior for guidance. Cole noticed this and sighed.

"I want to break up with her."

 _"What?!"_ Kai began to feel dizzy.

"You heard me, Hothead. I want to break up with Nya, I just don't know how to break it to 'er,"

Kai felt a stone drop in his stomach, "Did something happen between the two of you?"

"No actually," Cole stared straight at him, "I don't think anything happened between the two of us, ever. I don't know why she chose me over Jay. He knows everything about her, I don't even know Nya's middle name. Jay's in love with her," Cole shrugged his shoulders, "I'm not"

Kai hadn't any idea what to say. Does he approve? Doesn't he? He had originally thought Cole would've made a better candidate for his sister, he obtained more maturity than the master of lightning and could protect her better. But hearing what his companion just admitted, he must've been wrong.

"So you don't love her?" Kai checked.

"Never have,"

The red ninja exhaled slowly, thinking. He abruptly threw his arms in the air, "Time to throw in the towel, then."

The leader stated at him in concern, clearly not understanding Kai's intentions.

The spike haired boy tapped at his knee nervously, "I'm not mad at you, bro. If anything I'm proud. My sister may be pretty and smart and all, but she's got a lotta maturin' to do. I'm impressed you faked your love this whole time,"

Cole smiled.

Kai went on, "Break up with her tomorrow morning, just the two of you. Don't overdo it, but don't leave out any details either. She needs to have some consequences for her actions."

The black ninja looked up at him in concern, "Kai.. you're not sounding like yourself."

" _Does it matter at this point?_ " Kai roared, the same sense of dizziness as before began to overcome him, but with greater intensity, "Lloyd and Sensei leave us to fend for just walked out on us! Us. We're the most dramatic buncha guys I've ever seen! Zane's locked up in the lab panicking over who knows what! I'm doing nothing but moping around and reciting the past few days! You're no better than I am, you're the most depressed person ever I've seen! Nya's out there going guy to guy to guy!" Kai stood up at this point, the fire beginning to tingle at his fingertips, " _And we're all fretting over Jay_!"

"Kai.. you're really overthinking the situation,"

"Yeah? Maybe I am. Oh, what do I know? Nadakhan's got me all messed up."

Cole tried to speak again but then the red ninja cried out a noise of _anguish_ , an almost inhuman sound, and then threw himself down on the sofa. His mind was beginning to reel, but it wasn't just the stress of the conversation. His pain was something immense, deep in his gut. No, deep in his lungs. No, his heart-Everywhere! Everything _hurt!_

Cole's mouth was moving, Kai didn't hear anything.

It was all a blur.

Cole was shaking him by the arms, begging him to wake up.

 _"Kai.. how did... Are you ill?"_

"Hm?"

 _"Are you ill?"_

Kai reached upward to clasp the blurred face before him, "Yes.. I'm ill," he muttered.

Perhaps he took one too many Advil.

* * *

*Yeah no. Not masculine. Nope.

**The Ballad of Ricky Bobby happens to be the stupidest movie out there. Considering the humor, it's probably Kai's most liked film.


	3. Chapter 3

Post-Djinjago: Our Stories

 **Final chapter, I hope everyone enjoys! Tell me your thoughts on how it turned out.**

 **Jay**

He didn't understand the fuss.

Sure, back in Djinjago he'd been tortured, abused, manipulated, half-starved. It hurt. It really just hurt him.

The master of lightning was indeed petrified from the events which Nadakhan held. He was too afraid to sleep at night, in fear the Djin would pop out from under the bed and murder him. Jay trails off more than the once perfect Jay would. He only laugh when by himself. It was too painful for him to gaze upon the man in his mirror, he chose not to look at all. But none of that seemed to parallel to this new-found importance.

Jay was more concerned with his family, the ninja. Ever since his arrival, they didn't hug him. They didn't greet him. They didn't hold him. It's like nothing's changed, like they still only saw him as "the jokester," the one who always screws up missions, the crybaby. Jay continued playing the comic relief role, like everything was fine. He feared if they saw him now, broken, unloved, they would believe that's all he was ever worth.

Hard as it was in the coming days, he witnessed every odd occurrence. Jay watched the nindroid slave away in the Bounty's laboratory, trying to find a cure for his eye, which didn't bother Jay that much. He watched Cole put on a mask, pretending to be someone he isn't. He watched Kai slump around depressingly, not bothering to talk to anyone. His dear Nya seemed worried, afraid. Jay only hated himself for not being there for her.

Jay heard a noise. At first, he thought the sound might be an echo in the chamber of the subconscious. But after close inspection, he realized the sound was from the other side of his door.

A scream, two screams. Slapping, thudding.

Jay leapt up with strength he didn't know he still had. With great speed he was out his door and down the hall, into the gameroom. He came in upon Cole caressing the limp body of Kai.

"C-Cole, what happened?" Jay exclaimed.

The response given wasn't clear, only a stuttering mess of words faltering at every end. It came to Jay's concerns that Zane wouldn't be able to save the day. He was too absorbed in finding cures and fixing issues, he probably had no idea what was occurring outside the laboratory.

In a heap of confusion, Jay leapt forward and pried Kai from Cole's chest, he noticed one thing and one thing only.

Kai wasn't breathing.

He gave Cole a solemn look "I apologize in advance for what I'm about to do,"

Surging every inch of vital energy from his body, Jay manifested the power in him to his fingertips as the pressed thin into Kai's chest _._ He fell into a state of fear, watching his friend's limp body shake violently in response to his actions. The stench of sizzling flesh entered his nostrils like smoke. Jay's hands began to quiver, unaware he was doing the correct medical procedures. The blue ninja, too, stopped breathing in seeing the spike-haired boy cease to move.

Cole glared at Jay, _"Why'd you stop? You're not done!"_

Realization hit Jay like a truck. He restarted his process, _pump hands thirty times.. two inches.. then mouth to mouth.. repeat_

The red ninja emitted a violent storm of coughing before the color went back to his cheeks and neck. Jay patted his back as Kai heaved for bigger breaths.

He was trying and trying to stammer out a 'thank you.' The master of lightning just remained his comforting motion and replied, "It's okay, you would've done the same for me."

Jay let the tears fall, cradling the fire master's head in his arms. Kai reached up and ran his thumb over Jay's cheek as a sign of comfort, not for the blue ninja, but for himself. The freckle face could do nothing but emit a breathless, exasperated laugh. He kissed Kai's knuckles, unaware he was slobbering.

He was the hero for once. That's one thing he hadn't yet screwed up.

Soon after, Kai was brought to the laboratory and was set under strict supervision for the next few days, acknowledging that he's so weak. Zane emerged from his confused state and regained his compatible, friendly nature. He whipped up an anecdote for Kai's condition and set a schedule for who gets to watch over him at what time. The red ninja insisted he was fine, and in truth, he was. Zane just wanted Jay to feel free, freer than Kai, at least.

Jay didn't know whether to feel proud of himself or not. During Nya's shift watching Kai, the master of lightning headed to the game room and begun flipping through the channels on the tube.

He didn't notice someone was in the room with him. So when an arm was wrapped around his lithe, healing shoulders, Jay jolted a bit.

"Don't fret, Bluebell, It's only me!" came the bright voice of the black ninja.

Jay batted away his best friend's touch and blew a raspberry, "Don't sneak up on me!"

Cole only shrugged and turned his attention to the television screen. The two remained in this silent fashion, not because of hesitation or anxiety. They were only quiet because the two had ached for a bonding moment since.. one couldn't name.

So, together, Cole and Jay reflected on the past few days. They believed there's a way the Bounty ought to be; rambling, exciting, insane, but full of meaning. It was only together when they thought this way.

"Jay?" came a small voice. It hardly sounded like the black ninja.

"Yeah?"

The concern on Cole's face diminished and he broke into a nervous laugh, "Nothing.. I'm just.." he pulled his friend into a headlock, "I'm just glad you're back!"


End file.
